


Facing the reality

by DarthDavros



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Death, Forgiveness, Gen, Mercy Killing, Pain, Sad, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthDavros/pseuds/DarthDavros
Summary: Darth Nihilus is being defeated at Ravager and Visas Marr finally gets to see his face. But she finds out that reality is different than she have expected.
Kudos: 7





	Facing the reality

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first short story in english, I'm not native speaker, so I apologize for grammar mistakes. If you find any, tell me, I'll fix it.

Although he was fighting them with all of his power, it wasn't enough. They were slowly taking over as he was weakening. It was much times harder to fight, when he couldn't harm her. Not the Exile, oh heck no. He would wipe that devil out to nowhere without hesitation. The war criminal destroyed him. Took his life and crushed it into pieces. She deserved to die. And death was still too merciful, in his opinion.

But he couldn't harm Visas. His apprentice. The reminder of what he have done on Katarr, and what he swore to never do again. His comrade in misery. And his only friend, if we don't count the crank Sion. He never expected anything better than a betrayal from Sion. But Visas... He still refused to believe it. And yet, it was happening, just in front of his eyes. He didn't have the power to stop it. He knew it. This was his weakness and therefore, his defeat was inevitable. 

Just in a second, purple lightning pierced his defense and threw his body into agonizing pain. The brute force pushed him to the cold floor, he dropped his ligtsaber and just lied there, defenseless. His whole body was burning, but it was nothing compared to the pain of betrayal. He was feeling like his heart was ripped out of his chest, while it was still beating. 

Visas kneeled next to him, reaching for his face. He didn't resist, he let her do what she came for. To look at his face. To see the monster she thought he was. Yes, she thought he was just a monster, he knew it. And it was breaking his heart. As she grabbed his mask and took it away, her force sight finally reached his face. What she saw, stunned her. It wasn't ugly, as she expected a face of a monster to be. 

In the short moment of being off-guard, Visas passed over a small movement. Nihilus picked up the remaining gasp of strenght and lifted his arm, just to grab her wrist. For a second, he just watched her without doing anything. And then, he made her see, again and for the last time. He showed her his own broken soul, his pain. All the inexpressible grief, tormenting him since Malachor, the unbearable guilt he carried from Katarr, and finally the untold heartbreak from her betrayal. 

If Visas had eyes, she would cry them out now. She was feeling all the suffering like it was her own. And she understood. Now she saw him as he really was. Not a monster feeding on the death of others. Not a terrifying Sith lord. Just a human.

After that a tear dropped from his eye, and he whispered softly: "Kill me."

At first, she was hesitant. Now when she knew the truth, it didn't seem right to kill him. He wasn't the criminal, but the victim. The revenge she wanted to take for so long has lost it's sense. There was nothing she could take from him, only his life. 

"Please," he added, when he noticed her doubts.

At the moment, she realised that killing him now wouldn't be a revenge, but a mercy. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, and I'll be pleased if you give me any feedback or thoughts.


End file.
